Rosewick
by craftgirl101
Summary: Ruby and Roman met playing Minecraft. Rated T for language. I'm terrible at summeries.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note.**  
 **Hi. This is my first fanfiction ever so please tell me if you liked it. This is set in volume 2. More notes at the end.**  
 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**

In a where house somewhere in Vale.  
Roman was bored. Very bored. He was currently at a meeting with Cinder, Emerald, Mercury and Neo. Or what Roman was really doing was listening to their plans to infiltrate beacon and couldn't care less. That was a lie. The only thing he cared about with this entire plan is the fact that Little Red and her team (which consisted of Ice-queen, Kitty cat and Blondie) would be dead. "...and that is how we will steal the fall maidens powers." Cinder said while Mercury closed the presentation. "Great" Roman replied "Now if you excuse me and Neo we will just be on our way home."  
"Don't forget Roman you and Neo are in Mountain Glenn next week"  
"I won't" replied Roman. His real reason to wanting to be at home so quickly is that he was meeting Junior, Melanie and Militia on Minecraft in 10 minutes and he wanted to be ready for that new server that Junior said that they would be meeting at.

Meanwhile at Beacon.  
Ruby was really exited. There was a new Minecraft server released today and she was going to make sure that she was one of the first people to play it. In 10 minutes the server was released. Ruby, Yang, Ren and Jaune were in team RWBY's dorm room while the other team members were going to see a film. They waited nervously as there was only 8 minutes to go. They had tried inviting there other teammates but it seemed that they were the only gamers. The server they were waiting for was hypixel. After 8 minutes of waiting and a bit of lag they were all on hypixel. They had all designed their skins to look like themselves so it was no surprise when team CFVY recognised them immediately. The RY of RWBY, the JR of JNPR and team CFVY spent the next 2 hours playing mini-games. When everyone else had left Ruby noticed a familiar face in the lobby. It looked like Roman Torchwick. She thought that it couldn't be him. When she started walking closer to the character her suspicions were confirmed. It was Torchwick.

 **Author Note. Tell me if the chapters are too short I can try to make them longer. Updates may be slow so sorry in advance. Tell me if the story is moving too fast. Some of the ideas for this fanfic were given to me by Picachue9Gaming. That is not her Fanfiction name.**


	2. Author Note

**Hi again. Sorry this isn't a chapter but I wanted to say thank you to the support I have got for this fanfiction. It hasn't even been out a day and I already have 2 follows and a review. So I wanted to say thank you so much.**

 **I am also going to be uploading a new fanfiction but it won't be up for a while.**

 **If you want me to write a fanfiction for a different pairing let me know.**

 **I may or may not be writing an Ozglyn fanfiction. Again let me know if you want it.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author note: **I thought I would try this in 1st person instead of 3rd person. Tell me which you prefer.**

Roman's POV

 _Am I going crazy? Did I just see Red and Blondie? Blondie just left and Red is coming towards me. What am I going to do? I still have to wait for Junior. Oh dust she's speaking._ "Torchwick?"

"Hello Red surprised? Also can we go somewhere else I would rather not having everyone know who I am."

"Um sure"

Time skip

 _Why did I just ditch Junior to play with Red? I'm meant to be her enemy._ "Um are you ok Torchwick?"

"Yes Red I am fine. Why are you asking though? Your supposed to be the hero and not talking through a game to a criminal."

"I am a huntress and I am supposed to help everyone. Even you Torchwick."

"Fine but don't blame me if you get told off by Ozpin"  
We spent 1 hour building things With Idle chatter. I built a pixel art of my emblem.( **Because I couldn't think of anything better.** )  
 _What am I doing. Why am I enjoying this?_ "Hey Red"

"Yes?"

"Can I see what you have built?"

"Um sure" 5 minutes later Roman got to where she was building Crescent Rose. "Is that your weapon Red?"

"Yup. I think it looks good. Could use a little more work though." And with that she was back to finishing off Crescent Rose and he had to admit it was a good replica.

Author Note. **Sorry that the chapters are short and that I haven't updated for a while but I have lots of school work. I will try to get an update schedule.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author Note. **Hi again craftgirl101 here with another chapter of Rosewick. Before we start I wanted to shout out Ninjapandas010, MickeyLOLgirl, BZgerl, Deadakraim, Firedusk and Silentpayne for favouriting following and reviewing my story (Sorry if I spelt your name wrong). I also want to shout out Picachue9Gaming again for her continued support. And the 203 people who have viewed this story.**

 **Now chapter 3**

Ruby POV

 _How long have I been on Minecraft with Torchwick?_ As I looked around my dorm Ren and Jaune had left and my team were sleeping. _And their going to want to talk about it in the morning. Great._ I turned to look at minecraft again to find I was not flying near Crescent Rose but instead I was on a giant pumpkin. _Is this what Torchwick built? It's really good._ In an instant I was changing the design to make it look better.  
"What are you doing to my design Red? Stop it."  
"I'm not leaving until I have fixed it."  
"It doesn't need fixing Red."  
"Yes it does. What is it anyway?"  
"Just remember I didn't want to tell you this. You know how you have that rose thing on literally everything."  
"My emblem."  
"Yes Red. That's mine."  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
No-one could have expected what happened next."OMG it's so cooooooooooooool." And then she started fixing everything she had changed. Torchwick could only stand there in shock. "What ... are ... you doing? I thought you said it doesn't need changing."  
"Well it did need changing for a jack o lantern but it isn't a jack o lantern so it doesn't need changing. And I am fangirling your super-crazy awesome emblem."  
"But it's not even that special. Yours is cooler."  
"Well thank you." Ruby didn't think he could ever say a compliment to someone. Especially her. "and yours is cool. I mean a jack o lantern."  
"I thought you said it wasn't a jack o lantern."  
"Shut up Torchwick."  
"Oooh feisty today Red."  
"Just come and help me finish Crescent Rose."  
"Sure Red."  
"It's Ruby." She didn't know what made her say it she just did.  
"Huh." Was Torchwick's only response  
"My name. It's Ruby."  
"First name basis now. I'll note that Ruby."  
"Just help me Torchwick." Well I suppose It's only fair. Roman thought.  
"Roman"  
"Ok Roman."

Author note: **I normally won't post 2 days in a row but I was bored.**


	5. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR NOTE: THANK YOU ALL FOR THE FEEDBACK. I LOVE HEARING REVIEWS BECAUSE I GET TO SEE YOUR OPINION ON MY STORY. ALSO FEEL FREE TO ASK QUESTIONS I WOULD BE HAPPY TO ANSWER THEM. IF YOU HAVE AN IDIER THAT YOU THINK WOULD WORK WELL TELL ME AND I WILL TRY TO FIT IT IN. SORRY FOR THE LONG AUTHOR NOTES. IF YOU WANT TO SEE ME WRITE A FANFICTION ABOUT A SHIP LET ME KNOW. I WILL NOT DO WHITEROSE, BUMBLEBY, ENEBLER OR CHECKMATE/MONOCHROME. I AM CURRANTLY PLANNING A BIG FANFITION AND THAT IS TAKING MORE PLANNING THAN I THOUGHT. SORRY THAT MOST OF THIS IS IN RUBY'S POV I FIND IT HARD TO WRITE TORCHWICK. SORRY IF THIS IS TOO FAST PACED. SORRY IF THIS IS TOO CLECHE. ANYWAY ONTO ROSEWICK CHAPTER 4.**

A FEW DAYS LATER

Ruby was just lounging around. Yang was clothes shopping and needed Weisse's approval on something and Blake was either hanging out with Sun or in the library. Probably both. Ruby asked Ren and Jaune if they wanted to play Minecraft but Ren was being dragged by Nora to go to a new pancake shop that had opened and Jaune was doing extra practice with Pyrrah. So it was just Ruby. She was playing a game on her scroll just as a message appeared from an unknown number. "Hello Ruby. Have you any clue to who this may be?"  
"Who are you, How do you know my name and how have you gotten this number!?"  
"Here I was thinking that we were friends now that we were on a first name basis." As soon as Ruby fell asleep she had forgotten how she had told a criminal her name. She forgot the fact she had even spoken to a criminal let alone played Minecraft with said criminal. And now she was remembering the hours she had played with him. And it was, to put it simply, frightening. I mean how would you feel if you just found out that you had played Minecraft with your arch-nemisis for 3 hours and you had told them your name. Yes he had told her his name but she already knew it thanks to the fact he was a criminal. "Torchwick?"  
"I thought we were on a first name basis Red. Or do you prefer Ruby?"  
"I honestly don't care Torchwick."  
"Red it is then. I would also prefer it if you called me Roman."  
"mmmmm nope."  
"You are ridiculous Red you know that."  
"I am not ridiculous."  
"You are"  
"Am not"  
"Are too"  
"Are not."  
"You are aware that you are currently arguing like a 5 year old on a scroll."  
"So what if I am?"  
"Wow Red never took you for a rebel."  
"I'm not a rebel."  
"Then how do you explain your current conversation with me?"  
"I'm bored?"  
"I'm not sure if that will stand as an excuse with your headmaster."  
"Ozpin won't be able to find this conversation it is with an unknown number."  
"Well in that case then Red how are you doing today?"  
"I am doing great. Why are you asking though?"  
"Well if you just said you were bored and I am bored too then why not have a nice conversation?"  
"You make a good point."  
"So glad you agree Red so is there anything in particular you want to do?"  
"We could ask each other questions about ourselves?"  
"Only you Red could make that sound boring."  
"Yes or no Torchwick?"  
"Sure. Favourite food?"  
"Strawberries. Favourite song?"  
"Sacrifice by Jeff Williams. Favourite story?"  
"Little red riding hood. Favourite food?"  
"Ice-cream. Who do you like like?" THIS WOULD BE INTERESTING Ruby thought.  
"Like like?" I'm sure you can put it better than that Red. But the answer is no-one."  
"Really? What about umbrella girl?"  
"Neo? No we are in a more brother sister relationship. Red who do you like like?"  
"My answer is no-one as well. My scroll battery is almost dead but I still want to continue our conversation."  
"Well Red there is a very simple solution to this. We meet IRL and we don't try to kill each other. Sound good?"  
"Fine where do we meet?"  
"I know a place. I will send the directions to your scroll. Charge your scroll first though."  
"Will do. 5:00 sound good to you?"  
"It's a date then."


	6. Chapter 5

**I want to thank MickeyLOLgirl for help with chapter and the next. Sorry for the weird updates.**

Meanwhile

Neo and Junior were at one of Roman's many apartments in vale. What were they doing there? Pestering Roman. Why were they pestering Roman? Because they had found out that he had a crush. "Guys stop this."  
"Nope. Not until you tell us who your crush is."  
"Neo can you back me up here?"  
 _nope. I'm with Junior._  
"Why are you so interested in who I like?"  
"Because you never like anyone."  
"I like you guys."  
 _That doesn't count  
_ "So what if I hate everyone on Remnant minus you guys and my crush." Then it hit him "You're never going to leave until I tell you."  
 _No so tell us fast or we will be staying for a sleepover!  
_ "Fine, Fine I'll tell you." He said as he walked towards the door. The last thing he wanted was to be in the same room as Neo right now let alone a night with her pestering him.  
"Roman where are you going?"  
"I just need to get some more ammo for melodic cudgel. I'll be back in 5 minutes. Stay here"  
"Ok. You better come back Roman." And with that he was out of the door. Just then he got a massage on his scroll. "Junior told me that you were going to the weapon shop for more dust. I'm going with you because I need dust too." SHIT thought Roman as he closed his scroll. He ran to the nearest ally and climbed the fire-escape. He watched Neo walk down the street and into the weapons store. Roman found some cover and for some reason found himself teasing Ruby on his scroll.

TIME SKIP

Roman realized that he only had 1 hour to prepare for his 'date' with Ruby and in that time he also needed to get Neo out of his apartment and Junior to his club. He told Neo that he was planning another job for Cinder. He needed to tell Junior he was meeting his crush so they could meet at the club. Roman just hoped he wasn't going to blab about it. He got off the roof and walked down the street to his apartment. When he got there he was greeted by an annoyed Junior. "Why did you lie to me Roman?"  
"Because I don' want to be in the same room as Neo when she proposes a sleep-over just to tease me about my crush. Speaking of her would you mind if we went to your club to chat?"  
"Sure when?"  
"1 Hour from now."  
"You could have given me more notice."  
"Yes but it was a spur of the moment thing."  
Junior sighed "I'll be ready when you get there."  
And with that Junior left leaving Roman 50 minutes to get dressed into something more formal and get to Junior's club.

 **Sorry for the short chapters I am trying to make them longer. Sorry for saying Sorry about everything I think might be wrong with this story.**


	7. Sorry

**Sorry there have not been any updates for a while but I have not got many ideas for the chapter. It will hopefully be updated soon**


	8. Chapter 6

Ruby had been feeling nervous all day. She hoped her team hadn't noticed but she was wrong. Her teachers had noticed too. Ruby was feeling nervous because Roman had called their meet-up a date. He was probably joking but when you are 15 you tend to believe stuff even if you are going to a school designed to fight monsters. She was also nervous because she had to lie to her team. So here she was outside a building on the shadier side of town (wearing a silver spaghetti strap top with a few sequins, a loose black skirt to her mid thigh, black one inch heels with a small red rose on the side and a black leather jacket with a rose patterned bracelet, her hair was slightly curled) hoping her lie had worked as she walked inside.

The club was empty minus Roman, Junior, Melanie, Militia and now Ruby. Roman turned around when he heard the door open and got off the bar stool he was on. "Um Hi. Sorry if I'm late."  
"Not at all Red. Can I get you a drink?"  
"Milk please."  
"Roman can I have a word?" Junior asked  
"Of course. I'll be right back." Roman said as he walked to a door behind the bar. As soon as he got in the door was locked behind him.  
"What the hell do you think your doing?"  
"I was offering my crush a drink at your bar."  
"She's a huntress."  
"I am aware of that and she hasn't brought her oversized gardening tool with her so you don't have to worry about the club."  
"Why did you bring her here?"  
"Because I can't exactly go anywhere else can I? Also she doesn't know I have a crush on her so keep quiet about that please."  
"Why are you even talking to her. Can't you do it from your scroll?"  
"Actually she was the one who suggested meeting in real life."  
"What do you think is going to happen if Blondie finds out."  
"Wait. You've met Blondie?"  
"She trashed my club." "Oh fun. Well no-one needs to know I have a crush on Red. Now If you excuse me I have to talk to her. I'm not exactly being a nice host here." "Just don't do anything stupid."  
"Ok. I'll try not to." When Roman got out of the room behind the bar he found Ruby talking to Militia about her weapon. "Sorry to interupt but you wanted to continue our conversation Red." Roman said as he gave her her milk.  
"Thank you. Yes I did. What were we talking about?" He decided that he was going to tell Red he liked her now. Even though it is probably the worst thing to do and Junior is going to give him hell about it. "We were talking about who we like-like and I may have something to add to the subject."  
"Really. What?"  
"Ruby I can't tell you who I like-like but I might be able to show you."  
"O"  
Before Ruby could finish Roman had kissed her.


	9. Chapter 7

Ruby's POV  
He had kissed her. The person she was supposed to hate had kissed her. Yang would be so angry right now. Ruby was lying in her bed in her dorm room as these thoughts were passing through her head. They were supposed to be enemies. I have to tell at least one person about this. I can't tell my team because they would want to kill Torchwick more. I can't tell Ozpin because he knows the General. I suppose I could tell Pyrrah. With that made up she went to sleep for the night.

In the morning Ruby got up and did her morning routine. After Doctor Oobleck's class she asked Pyrrah for a word. "Pyrrah I have something to tell you but you can't tell anyone. Promise?"  
"Ruby what is this about?"  
"Remember yesterday when I said I was going to Vale to get some clothes."  
"Yes." "I didn't go to get clothes. I went to see Roman Torchwick."  
"Are you OK? He hasn't hurt you or anything."  
"No. Nothing like that. We were asking each other questions about ourselvs. Kind of like Truth Or Dare but only Truths. So I asked him who he like-liked and he said he would show me... And then he kissed me."  
"Ruby Do you love him back?"  
"Wait What?" "You said he was going to show you who his crush was."  
"Yes. And then...Oh."  
"There you go. Glad I could be of help. Now we have to go to Professor Port's class."  
"Thank you. Promise you won't tell anyone."  
"I promise."

Meanwhile Roman was not having the best of days.  
 _Roman_  
"Yes Neo"  
 _Why do you have a crush on a huntress?_  
"I don't have a crush on a huntress."  
 _Really. Not even little Red?_ Neo could see Roman getting a little flustered.  
"I swear I'm going to kill Junior."  
 _Little Red wouldn't like that wold she._  
"How would I know?" Neo just held a gaze that said a lot. "Fine Neo. You win. Yes I have a crush on a huntress and yes It is Red."  
 _I knew It! Can I have Ice-cream?_  
"Only if you stop pestering me about Red."  
 _One more thing?_  
"Fine. What?"  
 _Have you two kissed yet?_  
"What flavour Ice-cream do you want?"  
 _You know what flavour I have. And you didn't deny kissing Red so I'm going to say you have. Did you enjoy it?_  
"You had your last thing. Here's your Ice-cream."  
 _Thank you Roman._  
"Well since we're on the subject Neo who do you have a crush on?" Neo almost choked on her Ice-cream. Almost. Roman was laughing really hard.  
 _Roman!_  
"So answer the question."  
 _You promise not to tell anyone._  
"You know me Neo."  
 _It's_  
"Roman I'm going to kill you!"  
 _Junior Why are you here?_  
"I'm here because my club is about to be destroyed for the second time in six months by the same person."  
"What's going on Junior?"  
"Blondie just came into my club again."  
 _Why?_  
"Apparently her sister has been acting strange recently." Junior said never moving his gaze from Roman.  
"What makes you think it's something I did?"  
"I saw what you did at the club with Ruby." Roman was starting to turn red.  
"So."  
"Why did you kiss her?"  
 _I knew you two kissed!_  
"Yes Neo. We kissed. Happy now?"  
 _I want to know everything about it!_  
"I'll send It to your scroll."  
"Junior!"  
 _Thank you_  
"I kissed her because how can you say 'I have a crush on you' to your enemy? So I had to show I had a crush on her and it was a spur of the moment thing. That still doesn't explain you coming here."  
I came here to see why you had to kiss Red. Which you still didn't explain."  
"I just did."  
"I need to go back to the club now. Don't do anything stupid."  
"I will." Junior then left to get back to the club. "Now that Junior is gone back to our topic before."  
 _Fine. I don't have a crush_  
"Really Neo?  
 _Yep. No crush._  
"Your no fun"


	10. Author Note 2

**Hello again. Sorry there have been no updates in ages but I have been getting a lot of homework recently. I also have no ideas for this story at the moment. I don't want to sound like those people who ask for reviews (no offence) but I don't mind people asking questions or anything like that. Next update will be whenever I think of something. I have no schedule so updates will be when I can. Thank you for reading, reviewing, adding this to your favourite stories list and following. Goodbye till the next update.**

 **Sorry for so many Author Notes**


	11. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Roman was having a bad day. He was currently sitting in Junior's club  
while said club owner was showing Neo his kiss with Ruby. Roman was thinking as to why this was a bad day. First he was given more jobs to complete from Cinder. Then he spent the rest of the day preparing for those jobs while being frequently visited by the idiots Mercury and Emerald. He didn't know why they insisted on making his life hell. And he couldn't stop thinking about Red all day. The only time he's been able to talk to fairly civilised people has been spent with relentless teasing about his crush. "Are you finished yet?"  
 _You two are so cute!_  
"What have I done to you to make you show Neo this?"  
"You have a crush on a 15 year old and have kissed her."  
"Nothing is wrong with me having a crush on Red. Yes there is an age difference but other people with the same age gap have gone out before."  
 _Your still cute together_  
"I'm not cute"  
 _Ask anyone who has seen this. It is adorable_  
"Junior is it cute?"  
"Yes"  
"Why are you siding with Neo?"  
"We could ask Melanie and Militia if you want more opinions."  
"Why could we ask them?"  
 _They saw the entire thing remember_  
"I forgot about that" Just then Roman's scroll went off "Excuse me." He got up and went to the corner of the room. "What do you want Emerald?"  
"Mercury and I want you to know that we think that you and Red look cute together." Roman was quietly fuming "How the hell do you know about that?" "Neo just sent it to me." Emerald said while trying to stifle giggles  
"I swear I'm going to kill them." Roman then hung up the call while hearing Emerald's laughing on the other end. When he got back to the table they were sitting at he gave both Neo and Junior death glares.  
"Who was on the phone?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Was Roman's sarcastic reply. Neo then started giggling having guessed it was Emerald. "It's not funny Neo"  
 _Yes it is_  
"Care to explain the laughing and Roman's death glare?"  
 _I sent Emerald the video and she and Mercury watched it. Emerald was on the phone teasing Roman like we are  
_ Junior then started laughing.  
"It's really not funny. I have had a terrible day"  
"Why?"  
"I'd rather not say"  
 _He hasn't been able to stop thinking about Little Red and keeps spontaneously blushing because of it  
_ "Was that really necessary Neo?"  
"Is it true?"  
"Yes?"  
"You really need to sort this crush of yours out"  
"I can't help it"  
"Well you need to do something. You can't continue working like this."  
 _I thin it is very amusing to watch_  
"Of course you do" Roman mumbled under his breath.

Ruby was trying as best as she could to take notes in Oobeck's class. But it was Oobleck and you can't take notes in his class. He speaks to fast. She took a peak at the rest of her friends. Blake, Ren, Weiss and Pyrrah were listening intently. Yang and Nora were having a thumb war. Jaune was sleeping. Ruby decided to just let her thoughts take over. All she could think of was Roman. That night with him she was able to actually know him. She found out that he wasn't the cold-hearted criminal the news portrayed him as. He was actually a funny, caring sweet guy.  
"Miss Rose" Said Dr Oobleck in his enthusiastic voice making her come out of her thoughts "What is the answer?" Ruby shifted nervously in her seat.  
"The turning point in the war is considered to be..." She looked over to Yang who was trying to sign "The battle of Fortcastle"  
"Excellent, excellent..." and then he went back to his lecture.  
Ruby breathed a sigh of relief. This was going to be a long day.


End file.
